


take my revolution

by dancingassassin



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Black Rose Arc, M/M, One Shot, Revolutionary Girl Utena AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rose Bride must be protected at all costs, even if that means dueling someone you never thought you'd have to duel.</p><p>Gundam 00 meets Revolutionary Girl Utena. With a few cameos.</p><p>written for EmbryonicHarmonic</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmbryonicHarmonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/gifts).



Regene made his way to Nemuro Hall, trying to keep his usual posture and appearance. It was difficult when he was worn from worry, his brother’s actions, his distance. Everything like that. He held his head high as he rang the bell in the lobby of the hall, glancing around for anyone until he saw the sign. Fill out the form. Well, that was simple enough. Regene took the pen in his right hand and wrote out the information it requested (name, age, college student, the like). He took a seat in one of the chairs, one ankle tucked behind the other.

Why did Tieria have to go and do something that was so dangerous? The only thing that Regene had wanted for them was for them to be safe. He’d been supportive of Tieria learning martial arts as a means to protect himself from bullies. He’d been thrilled to pieces when Tieria had been selected for the student council. His enthusiasm for his brother’s success had faded the moment the duels had started. The moment his brother had been put into danger.

Regene shook away his concerns and schooled his face into a calm mask.

He ignored the unease that was building in his chest as he walked through the hallway, following the simple directions toward the interview room. There was something about this place that made it feel like there were bugs crawling under his skin and he hated it. But he was Regene Regetta, so he let none of that discomfort show on his face.

He opened the door of the interview room, finding a terribly cramped space and a single chair. It was almost like a confessional, which almost made him walk straight out of the room. But he forced himself down onto the chair, folding his hands neatly in his lap.

“University student, Regene Regetta.” His voice was clear as he spoke, but he kept his eyes down. The feeling he had before, the unease, was steadily growing stronger, more overwhelming.

“Please begin.” The voice that responded was smooth and Regene immediately distrusted it.

He jolted when the room started descending, hands gripping tight to his trousers. “…my brother’s safety and happiness is important to me. I try my hardest to be supportive of his decisions, to be happy for him. I trust him, he’s smart, but he’s my twin, I just want him to be out of danger…”

“Deeper…go deeper.” The voice urged.

Regene shuddered. “He was invited onto the student council a few years ago. I was happy for him. It was a great opportunity and an excellent resume builder.” Even if he didn’t like Ribbons Almark or Ali al Saachez, he knew that his brother could hold his own. He knew he should bite his tongue because this was good for Tieria. “But…they started these duels.”

“ _Deeper._ ” The voice repeated.

He took a deep breath, his hands shaking as he held onto his trousers. “These duels…they…” He shook his head, his jaw clenching. “These duels put him in danger! He keeps throwing himself into danger because his friend...his friend is the rose bride.” He let go of his trousers to clench his hands, his knuckles going white. “It’s his fault, that Setsuna, he’s the reason Tieria isn’t being rational, that he’s throwing himself in danger!”

  
There was a pause as he tried to calm himself, but he couldn’t. Perhaps it was a combination of the feeling in this building and everything he’d been squelching down, but the emotions were flooding him. He crumpled down, barely aware that the room had stopped moving. He covered his face with his hands. “It’s no use…he won’t listen to me…”

“I understand.” The voice was behind him now, but Regene was so overcome that he couldn’t move his hands away from his face. “Your only choice is to revolutionize the world.”

Regene pulled his hands away from his face, there was something vaguely familiar about that phrase, but he couldn’t place it. He wiped tears away from his face aggressively as he peered over his shoulder. The man behind him was slightly above average height, older than he was, with purple hair styled in one of the weirdest ways Regene had ever seen and purple eyes.

“The path you must follow has been prepared.”

Regene shakily got to his feet when the man motioned for him to follow, the discomfort nearly overwhelming him. He had never felt anything like this before, nor had he seen anything like this before. Judging by the coolness in the air, the almost damp feeling, they were under ground. The ceilings were higher than he’d expect and the walls were sporadically lined with what appeared to be graves. He fought the urge to run away and just followed the man.

“This room leads to the End of the World.” The man’s voice was even as he said a student ID number, one of the graves opening from the wall.

Regene was frozen in place.

“See this rose seal?” He held it up for Regene to see.

He was familiar with the symbol, it was on his brother’s hand always, it was a symbol of his status on the student council, his status as a duelist now. Regene nodded that he understood, his vocal cords seemed to be momentarily paralyzed.

“They turn black when a duelist passes.” The man’s purple eyes settled on Regene. “…the black _suits_ you...”

Regene was shaking, his mind screaming at him to get the hell out of here and never look back. Something was wrong with this. He didn’t belong here. But he stayed still as a statue.

“You have been chosen…by my black rose…” The man took a few strides, now behind Regene.

Regene could feel the man’s breath against his neck. He let out a shaky breath, only twitching when his wrist was grabbed, the blackened rose seal slid onto his finger.

“This is your new heart, your new life!”

An arm slid around Regene’s waist, holding him tightly in place. He tried to squirm away, a startled gasp slipping from his lips, but the man was bigger than him, stronger.

“I give this rose that blooms at the End of the World to you.” The words were whispered against Regene’s ear as the stem of the black rose was brought against his chest.  
Revolutionize the world. Yes, that was what Regene needed to do. The next hour was a haze as he left the building, wandering the Ohtori campus like some sort of ghost. He needed something, he needed something…but where was he going to get it?

His eyes settled on Neil Dylandy. The Vice President of the council, the man that had started dating Regene’s precious younger brother. Yes. He would do. It was rare to see the Irishman in the library, perhaps he was researching sword techniques for the next duel he’d have to fight, how to compensate for his injured eye. Regene didn’t care.

“Oh, hey Regene, what brings you…” Neil’s gaze drifted down to Regene’s hand, his voice trailing off. “…you’re…why are you wearing…” The sight of the black rose pinned to Regene’s shirt seemed to freeze him in place, his body doubling forward.  
Regene’s face split into a grin, his eyes almost blank. “…isn’t it perfect? Now Tieria and I really match…now I can keep him safe…”

_Take it. Take it from him._

Regene approached, eyes narrowed slightly. Yes, he would take it from him. He watched as Neil’s back bent back, leaving his chest pushing toward the ceiling. He yanked the sword out, yes…this was perfect…

 

_________________________________________________

Two classes down, one more to go. Tieria’s face was slightly more relaxed than usual. It had been a stressful time; Neil had been injured, Tieria had been injured, Setsuna had been in danger. But for now, things were okay. Ali was on temporary suspension for harming Neil and, as such, Setsuna was in a safe situation. He was currently engaged to Tieria.

And Tieria’s only wish for Setsuna was for the rose bride to act as he used to.

He could see Setsuna coming closer, his books clutched to his chest. And for a moment, Tieria felt his breath catch. Setsuna was smiling. Genuinely smiling. It was the first he had seen the other smile since the duels had started, since Setsuna had slowly lost little pieces of himself as he became the rose bride. He might have been forced to fight Neil for this, but seeing that smile on Setsuna’s face made it worth it.

“Tieria, did you have a nice class?” Setsuna had caught up, the smile still playing on his lips.

“Yes, indeed. I have one class…” His voice trailed off as his eyes settled onto a very distinct stationary pinned to the wall. A duel notice. His brow furrowed slightly as he read it. Today, dueling arena. Tieria had to wonder who was being forced to duel now…was he going to have to fight Kamille? Or Neil again? “Ah…actually…” He motioned to the note.

They made their way to the dueling arena, taking the elevator rather than the stairs. Perks of being a student council member. But the arena didn’t look how it usually did. There were desks, all with flowers on them. _Funeral lilies_ , his mind supplied. Neil and Kamille weren’t there either. Eyes quickly scanned the arena again, seeing what appeared to be red outlines of bodies on the ground.

It was unnerving.

There was a figure among the desks, standing out stark against the paleness of the arena. Wavy purple hair, white trousers, a duelist’s uniform. But the coat…it was the dusky, deep maroon of a particularly nasty bruise.  
Regene.

The duelist was Regene.

“…what are you doing here…?” Tieria’s voice was shaking. His brother wasn’t involved with the student council; he didn’t want Regene here. It wasn’t safe. The last thing he wanted was his brother getting dragged into schemes with Ribbons Almark.

“To duel, of course.” Regene tilted his head, an almost amused smile on his face. He held up his hand, the black signet standing out against his skin. “By the black rose, I swear I will win this duel and kill the rose bride. Now draw your sword, brother.”  
His breath was caught in this throat as he stared in horror at his identical twin brother. There was something so wrong with this, something wrong in Regene’s expression. Something that told him this wasn’t his brother. While Regene didn’t approve of the duels, he wouldn’t go as far as wanting to kill Setsuna.

But after a moment of hesitation, he made his way over to Setsuna, hand hovering over his chest. He could feel power surging up around him. One of his hands braced against the small of Setsuna’s back as he dipped the younger man over it before pulling the Sword of Veda from his chest. The words left his mouth, asking for the power to grant the world revolution.

He didn’t want to fight Regene.

He patted Setsuna’s shoulder and strode toward his twin brother. Regene was waiting, hip popped to one side, a dark smirk spreading across his face. There was no salute, no warning. Regene was standing still one moment, then charging at Tieria the next moment. The only thought that continued to repeat through Tieria’s mind was that _he really didn’t want to fight his brother._

His thoughts were interrupted as an inelegant, but powerful strike, was aimed toward his head. He only managed to block it out of pure instinct. His brother snorted before bursting into laughter.

“And you’re the current one engaged to the rose bride, little brother?” Regene leveled a glare at his twin. “…I’ll be able to kill him without issue then…”

Tieria’s eyes went wide as he shoved Regene back. Head in the game. Just because this was his twin didn’t mean he couldn’t let his guard down. He tightened his grip on the sword before letting out a slow breath. He was protecting Setuna. _But hurting your twin brother_ , that annoying voice in the back of his mind piped up again.

“You won’t be harming Setsuna, Regene.” Tieria’s voice was low, surprisingly calm given the situation. He was thankful for that, he didn’t want his brother to know how frightened he was – or for Setsuna to know. He didn’t understand why this was happening – why Regene was fighting, how Regene had gotten a rose crest.

This wasn’t like End of the World and while it was asshole enough to be something Ribbons would do, he’d find a way to gloat about it. And there were no signs of any of the other duelists…

His train of thought grinded to an abrupt halt as Regene kicked him in the stomach, sending him back several feet.

“Pathetic. I thought you’d challenge me, Tieria. Perhaps you don’t actually want to be a part of this dueling business anyway…maybe I’ll just take your place…”

Tieria swatted Regene’s hand with the flat on his blade as he got closer. He held his right arm around his ribs protectively, left hand flourishing the sword slightly. He straightened up as much as he could be charging in at his brother. He needed to end this quickly. A flurry of strikes, his brother blocking as many as he could. Tieria didn’t know when Regene had learned to fight, or when he’d gotten so strong, but he wasn’t going to let his brother win.

A wildness was growing in Regene’s eyes, to Tieria it seemed like he knew he was getting backed into a corner. So he pushed forward more, faster, more varied strikes. He would wear him down eventually.

But what Tieria didn’t expect was Regene breaking away from the fight and charging straight at Setsuna.

“You! You’re the one who dragged him into this!” Regene’s voice broke slightly. “Keep away from my brother, I’ll _kill_ you!”

Tieria broke into a sprint, his ribs aching with every single step. He switched his sword to his right hand, swinging it down at his brother’s chest. The black rose broke into pieces, the dark petals falling to the ground harmlessly. Regene instantly crumpled, a shriek leaving him. Like it had been his heart that Tieria had shattered instead of a rose. His body slumped into one of the body outlines, his eyes half open and his chest heaving.

He stood for a few moments, staring down at his brother, before collapsing to his knees. The sword clattered to the ground. Tieria grabbed tight to his own hair. He had won, but it didn’t feel like it. He wiped at his cheeks, surprised to feel moisture there. He stared down at the ground, seeing the crumbled ring. _He didn’t understand. Why had this happened._

“…Regene…” His voice was weak as he reached for his twin’s hand. He could feel Setsuna behind him, the warmth of the rose bride’s hand on his shoulder. He rested his cheek against the hand, taking a tiny bit of comfort. “I…I’m sorry Regene…”


End file.
